Ichigo Kurosaki (KH:RTD)
Ichigo Kurosaki is a Vizard - a Soul Reaper with Hollow powers - who has confronted both Organization XXI and Akatsuki on various occasions. He later becomes a fulltime member of Organization XXI in their battle against Appearance For the most part, Ichigo appears like a normal teenage boy; the one exception to that is his spiky orange hair, a trait that he has been ridiculed about for years. He is a fairly tall person with peach skin and brown eyes. Since becoming a Shinigami , he has become noticeably more muscular. Personality Personality-wise, Ichigo is a stubborn, short-tempered, occasionally confrontational, spontaneous, determined, outspoken, strong-willed, impulsive young man. Despite being witty and cynical, he is shown to be genuinely compassionate and empathetic about others such as soothing others when they become doubtful. He is also extremely protective of his friends and family. Story Ally? After arriving at the Old Mansion Ichigo appeared in front of Gabriel, and attacked him in order to test his abilities. Gabriel was forced to use his Mangekyo Sharingan almost immediately, because Ichigo was too strong. By that point Ichigo used his Bankai and Getsuga Tensho, which hit Gabriel head-on. Gabriel asked him who he was and Ichigo replied that he wanted to help defeat Madara Uchiha. Gabriel decided to take him to meet Organization XXI at Ichigo's request and trained with all of them in the virtual Twilight Town. Outside the Old Mansion of Twilight Town a mysterious figure walked. The figure then summons the Way To Dawn keyblade and slices the front gate open. The Organization ran alongside Ichigo to where the mysterious figure stood. "I am Riku Replica-Ansem Host 2, I have come to detroy you." said the figure without emotion. "I think everyone should stand back but me, Sasuke, Nathan and Ichigo.", Gabriel said. The warriors mentioned stepped forward. Gabriel and Sasuke simultaniously activated their respective Sharingans, as Ichigo activated his Bankai. The Riku Replica stood in his battle stance, ready for an attack. Ichigo apeared overhead while Sasuke and Gabriel ran to the replica's sides and Nathan striked the enemy with his Kingdom Key. "Mangekyo Sharingan!", yelled Sasuke as he looked the Ansem host in the eye. A shriek of pain entered Sasuke's thoughts and he fell to the ground, bleeding from his left eye. Ichigo shot a Getsuga Tensho from above and Gabriel noticing Sasuke's mistake performed a chidori instead of using his Mangekyo. The fight went on with the Riku Replica: Ansem Host 2 summoning his guardian, and Ichgo using his Hollow mask. Gabriel fought the guardian alongside Sasuke but as the guardian was thought to be defeated another was summoned and it was too strong for Ichigo to leave his friends alone. Gabriel had something up his sleeve, which he feared but had to use in order to win. He used half of his energy to create a replica of Tensa Zangetsu with his mangekyo sharingan. The two Zanpakuto wielders slashed at the guardian in unison and broke through him and they cut slightly over its summoner's cheek Sasuke stood shocked at the scene and used Chidori Sharp Spear to impale his enemy. The Replica teleported behind them and disappeared to an unknown world. Abilities Zanpakuto Hollowfication Hollow Mask: The Hollow mask was originally a sign of Ichigo's possession by the Hollow within him, but after some training it has become indication that he is merely utilizing his Hollow powers. To access Hollow Ichigo's power, Ichigo must summon Hollow Ichigo's mask onto his face, which is normally done by placing one of his hands over his face and concentrating spiritual matter on it in order to manifest the mask (previously it had appeared on its own before he mastered the Hollow within him), summoning the mask in a "ripping" fashion. With the mask in place, Ichigo has access to most if not all the abilities of a Hollow even subconsciously using a Cero. Ichigo can also sustain his Hollow powers even if portions of his mask have been broken off without restoring them. Enhanced Spiritual Power: While wearing the mask, the spiritual power Ichigo possesses becomes even greater than before. Hollow Combat: When Ichigo fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow mask also makes Ichigo more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Ichigo. Throughout the duration of the Hollowfication, Ichigo has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. Enhanced Strength: While using the Hollow mask, Ichigo gains a substantial increase in strength. Enhanced Speed: While wearing his mask, Ichigo’s already formidable speed is greatly enhanced. During his battle against Gabriel, Ichigo’s speed was great enough to completely overwhelm the opponent, who was unable to follow Ichigo’s movements and was forced completely on the defensive from his barrage of attacks. His attacks also become so fast that the opponent cannot even perceive them until after they are hit. He also becomes fast enough to outrun his own energy attacks, allowing him to strike and enhance them or launch simultaneous attacks at the opponent from different angles. Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō: When Ichigo wears his mask, the power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Getsuga Tenshō becomes drastically augmented to the point of seriously harming a foe. Mask Regeneration: Ichigo seems to have the ability to repair small amounts of damage that is inflicted upon his mask. This "repairing" of his Hollow mask manifests in a similar manner to the Hollow regeneration he exhibited when he was subconsciously transformed into a Hollow while being trained to contain his inner Hollow. It is currently unknown to what extent the damage can be to his mask before he is unable to repair it. He has also been shown to have the ability to call his mask out a second time after it shatters, but with less benefits. Also his sclera do not change, and remain Human. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Road To Dawn Category:Characters